Avenger Pets AU
by fluffygammawolf
Summary: An AU where all of the avengers, including Loki and excluding Steve, are animals. Bruce, Clint, and Thor are dogs. Tony, Natasha, and Loki are cats. They all are either neighbors or live together and have to keep their owners safe through any dangers. Along with keeping themselves side and earning them all code names in shield.
1. Chapter 1- the escape

Bruce whimpered as he felt another needle go into his pelt. He was barely six months old and he would still trip over his paws. He was malnourished in this cruddy lab that was his home. Bruce only wanted to make his human happy but of course nothing he did would ever be enough. He was built like a Husky but his markings were like a Rottweiler, even his ears were floppy. His chocolate brown and tan pelt was practically hanging off of his bones because of how malnourished he was.

"Get up!" His human growled. Bruce whimpered and stood up, keeping his unnaturally green eyes on the ground. Bruce had taught himself how to understand human and how to read their funny symbols.

There was a hiss from one of the cages that held a brown savanna cat named Tony. Their human had experimented on him and placed a blue glowing machine in his chest. The machine made the cat just a little bit more on edge, "Leave the poor kid alone!"

Their human only heard growls and hisses. "Shut up you fucking cat!" He yelled as he hit the cage. That was Bruce's last straw and something snapped. All of the pain and cruelty he'd endured caught up with him and Bruce growled menacingly. Their human was startled and fell back, hitting his head on the metal examining table. The humans eyes closed almost immediately and Bruce growled again as he unlatched Tony's cage.

"Follow me!" Tony huffed as he ran. His chest lighting up a blue path.

Bruce panted as he dashed after the tall tom cat, "You know the way out?"

"Course I do! I've just been waiting for the right time." Tony huffed as they squeezed past a door. It was easier due to the fact that they were just fur and bones.

"Wh-what are we gonna do when we're out of here?" Bruce asked with a slight whimper.

"We are going to get a better human, and you are going to eat." Tony said with a chuckle as he prodded his friends side.

Bruce chuckled as his tail wagged slowly. His ears perked as a new scent hit his nose. It was fresh and clean unlike the damp and sharp scent of the lab. "I-Is that the outside?" He asked happily.

Tony smirked like only a cat could, "Yeah buddy. That's the outside." He stood up on his hind legs and pushed down on the handle. He then pushed the door open and smirked, "Come on! We've got a whole world to explore." Tony said as he trotted up the steps.

Bruce's tongue lolled out happily as he trotted after Tony. Of course the humans were looking at them with wide eyes and Bruce would pick up words like, malnourished or tortured. He whimpered slightly and stuck close to Tony who was like a brother to him.

That night they had ducked into an alleyway and were sleeping next to a dumpster. Bruce's ears perked as he heard someone enter the alleyway. His head rose as he sniffed the air, "Tony… Tony wake up…" Bruce whimpered as the blond man walked closer to the two animals.

Tony stood up immediately and growled as he stood in front of Bruce. Even though both Bruce and Tony were only six months old they both knew that this could mean trouble. From an early age on their interaction with humans had been experiments and surgeries, so of course as the blond man got closer Bruce stood up and growled despite his bony frame.

Steve had seen the dog and the cat walking around the streets earlier in the day. He had been trying to find them all day because they looked like they were just an inch away from death. Steve was surprised at how they could still spring up from just falling asleep. The husky mix's legs were trembling though and Steve was very shocked to see what had been done to these poor animals. Not only were they clearly emaciated but they had also been experimented on. The husky mix was almost as large as a medium sized dog, despite the fact that he was still a pup, and the dog had unnaturally green eyes. Then there was the brown Savanna cat who had the machine imbedded in his chest. Steve was more than pissed off at whoever had done this to these poor animals.

"Hey it's okay…" Steve said as he slowed his pace even more. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Bruce growled again but it wasn't as ferocious, "T-Tony… do we trust him…?"

Tony growled but his poster eased, "Brucey we don't have a choice… I can see your ribs through your fluffy fur… we won't last the night with this cold…"

Bruce whimpered and nuzzled Tony, "Wh-what if he's mean…"

Tony sighed and sat down next to Bruce, "He said he wasn't going to hurt us."

"You trust him?" Bruce asked as he glanced up at the blond man who was slowly walking towards them. Bruce growled again to keep the man back.

"Bruce… I don't trust him but he could help us… then we can escape again." Tony said as he weakly pawed Bruce's snout. Bruce sighed through his nose and curled around Tony. He was cold and started to shiver while he whimpered. Bruce may be able to hide how hungry he was when he was excited or angry, but now that the cold was getting to him and his eyes grew heavier he couldn't help it.

Steve watched the two animals grumble and nuzzle each other. It was like they were talking, and Steve figured they probably were. He knew that the animals wouldn't last much longer on their own. It was almost winter and it was supposed to be cold tonight. Steve walked towards the two animals again slowly, only stopping at the dogs small growl. He started moving towards them again when they had both curled around each other.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to help you okay?" Steve said trying not to startle the animals. Steve bent down and picked up the pup and frowned at how light he was. He then picked up the cat, who as only slightly smaller, and frowned again. "I'll find whoever did this… I'll make them pay…" he muttered. Steve carried the two animals into his car and set them in the backseat. He then put his jacket over them and turned on the heat while he buckled himself and started the car. Before he drove off he called one of his friends.

"Hello?" The German accent was obvious.

"Dr. Erskine, it's Steve. I just found two strays… they need help. I know it's after hours but… they're going to die without help…" Steve explained.

"Steven bring them in." The vet said.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Steve replied before hanging up. Steve drove to the animal hospital as fast as he could go without breaking the law.


	2. Chapter 2- Doctor Erksine

Once Steve had arrived at the animal hospital he carefully picked up the animals. He rushed them into the hospital and knocked on Dr. Erksine's door.

"Steven, come in." The man said as he opened the door. Steve set the animals down on the operating table and let Dr. Erksine go to work.

Dr. Erksine was more than a little upset when he saw the shape te two animals were in. They were barely old enough to be taken from their mothers but it was clear they had been experimented on their entire lives. What was even more alarming was how much their bones were protruding from their pelts. He quickly and gently inserted an IV into both the cat and the dog.

Bruce whimpered when he felt the needle go in and looked up at Steve feeling betrayed. Tony just curled up tighter against Bruce.

Steve practically felt his heart break, "Don't look at me like that… he's just helping you don't worry..." He said gently. He then smiled as he realized something he could do. He quickly walked over to where Dr. Erksine kept some soft dog foods and cat foods and began to prepare to bowls. He added some water to the food to make it even more mushy for the two animals. Dr. Erksine came over and snuck in a few medicines that would help get rid of the obvious build up of liquid in the dogs chest.

Bruce whimpered again wheezily and nuzzled Tony. "You said we could trust him…" he sniffed, "He put needles in us..."

Tony looked up and placed his paw over Bruce's. "Brucey don't you feel better? Whatever's in these tubes are making us better..." He raised his muzzle as the scent of food wafted into his nose, "And he made us food!"

Bruce quickly looked up with perked ears. When he saw the two food bowls his tongue began to hang out of his mouth and some drool landed on Tony's head.

Tony's ears flattened, "Gross." He quickly forgave Bruce as the bowls were set down in front of them. The two animals wasted no time and began to eat hungrily. Bruce's tail wagged happily which caused Steve to chuckle softly.

"I wish they had a nice home to go to …" he sighed.

Dr. Erksine chuckled, "Steven, something tells me that they already have a home with you. There's something about animals in need of help that makes you adopt them. First it was that overly fluffy golden retriever with the little black kitten clinging to it."

Steve blushed, "Thor and Loki…"

"Then you found that orange tabby cat and blond husky."

"Hey my neighbor Coulson adopted those two…" Steve said with a blush.

"Yes but you rescued them." Erksine added with a chuckle. "You are a wonderful person."

"Thank you Doc... but I'm just doing my job." Steve replied modestly.

"You're job is to rescue people, not animals." Erksine countered.

Bruce listened in on the conversation curiously as he licked his bowl clean. He almost whimpered when the doctor and Steve began to talk about Steve taking Bruce and Tony home. "Tony I don't want to go home with him… wh-what if he's bad?" Even though Bruce looked like a full grown dog he was still a puppy.

Tony looked up from his own empty bowl and nuzzled Bruce's chest. "We have to go with him. He's gonna make us better… and once we're better we can run away just like planned." He purred.

Bruce smiled and his tail began to wag again, "Promise?"

"I promise bud. Now you go get some rest you need it." Tony purred again as he began to lick Bruce clean.

"G'night Tony…" Bruce yawned as he rested his head on his paws. His belly distending a little from finally being full.

Tony purred and continued clean Bruce before curling up against him, "Good night Brucey."

Steve watched the two animals sleep and smiled a little, resisting the urge to pet them. He as still fascinated by how they seemed to be communicating. He was also touched by how caring the cat was to the pup. "So how long do you think they'll have to stay in the animal hospital?"

The doctor rubbed his temples, "I'd say a couple weeks at the least… it doesn't look like the cat is in any pain from the machine… and the dog just seems abnormally large for a husky. The excess liquid in his lungs will clear out on it's own, so that'll just take some time."

"How do you know he's a husky?" Steve asked.

"What? Oh just years of being a vet, but he is only part husky. He looks like he could have Rottweiler mixed in there too."

Steve smiled and was about to reply when he looked at his watch. "Oh… well I have to get home Doctor I still have to let Thor and Loki out. Tell me if anything changes." Steve smiled before leaving.

The doctor waved goodbye and picked up the animals carefully. He knew better than to put them in cages, so he let them sleep in his office. He drapped a blanket over the two animals and chuckled softly to himself.


End file.
